Only Her
by cokesuicide
Summary: The seer was the only one who could play with the emotions of the vampire who exploited everyone else's. Only her.


* * *

**Note: **This was written for that "Pretend Dating" contest, but I was told by a friend there is no mention of dating, so I didn't put it up for judging. But I figured since this was the first thing I wrote in forever, I'd put it up. (It's also the first time writing anything _Twilight_.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to this franchise.

* * *

She danced around him in her light blue dress as he sat in the small clearing, her feet barely touching the ground. Her voice was coming to him, but the words were missing as he began to shut himself in his own world as he usually did. He was sure it was a song but wasn't sure. What he did know was he could never harmonize with her. His voice was always too rough to blend in. She didn't mind, though, and he knew that. He just couldn't pretend he didn't.

Dark clouds hung over tall trees, covering the sun. He almost preferred it that way. The shadows let him believe she was just as tainted as he was when she was far from it. At least in his eyes she was. That was why he hated when the sun came out and she glistened. He saw just how true his thoughts were, how far he needed to reach, and how his arm would never get there.

He pulled a clover from the ground in order to give his hands something to work on, remembering how he used to take deep breaths when his heart started pounding. Being a creature, one didn't have to take a breath to quiet a heart which didn't beat, but, privately, he found himself unable to control the habit nor could he deny the comfort in the feel of his shoulders rising and falling with each breath. The clovers, ripped to pieces in hands that were nothing but claws, fell and blended into the grass between his jean covered knees. Deep down he had already realized the song had stopped, but it still took him two seconds too long to notice the eyes drilling into the back of his head in search of the thoughts he tried to hide.

"What's wrong?" Her voice bounced just as much as she did. "Too much pressure?" He turned his head to look behind him. His eyes barely saw her feet. "Don't worry."

He turned his head back and listened as her feet pushed through the tall blades to get to him. As her hand gently fell on his blonde hair, he closed his eyes and selfishly let his feelings bleed into her. It took her hand a while to lift. Her touches were never seconds long and they always had a way of relaxing him no matter what was happening around him. The seer was the only one who could play with the emotions of the vampire who exploited everyone else's. It was all kind of funny in a sadistic sort of way.

Sad laughter wanted to break from his body as he opened his eyes as it did whenever she calmed him. He looked upon the small woman whose head leaned into his line of vision. "Better?" she asked, smiling. When he didn't answer, she straightened herself up and held out a hand. "Come on."

He waited, staring at her and trying to blur his vision of her hand. But the hand stayed clear, unmoving. He called defeat and lifted his hand to place it in hers. Her hand closed around his as he pushed himself off the ground.

As soon as he was on his feet, she rocked onto her toes to place a quick and tiny kiss on the tip of his nose with a small laugh. "That wasn't so hard, was it."

"But I'm not worried about standing up," he answered, looking ahead of him instead of at her.

"It's like a play."

He glanced at her as if to say he wasn't an actor. "I guess-"

"No."

His hand squeezed hers, knowing full well she already saw the one out he had. Sometimes he wished she could turn it off, but he knew she would feel lost without it just as he would feel lost without his special side effect of the transformation.

Without any more words from him, she started moving out of the clearing toward their destination. He had no choice but to follow as his hand was still holding on to hers and he didn't want to break the connection. They took their time and stepped up to the front of the house before everyone had arrived. He heard her almost silent breaths as she got into character which prompted him to do the same. Upon his initial inhalation, he felt a wave of discomfort leave his body even though he was trying his best to pretend for her. She squeezed his hand and let go, turning toward him so he could see her and only her.

"Do it for me."

He almost hated those words as much as he hated the sun because she knew he was stuck whenever those words came out. Loitering in groups in order to imitate a ritual he hadn't been a part of for many years was never his favorite activity, especially when it involved humans. He was still learning to stay in control, and being pulled into something in order to seem normal pushed him farther to the edge of sanity each time. But...

She looked up at him, pleading without words.

But he would do anything for her and nodded this sentiment just as he did every other time. He heard the noise of a car coming up the driveway but kept his eyes on her smile allowing it to stay in his mind even as she danced away from him with her song on her lips.


End file.
